meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Cuddles Zombie Vengeance Part 5
Narrator: Then, everybody else came outside, because they was safe enough there, pretty much enough, anyway, btw! *Toothy, Giggles, and Petunia gets out of the warehouse* They will meet up right there, yup. Giggles: Phew, finally, we're out of there, right, guys? Wait a minute, where is Cuddles? Wasn't we gonna meet them right here? Petunia: Yeah, yeah, you are right. And really, where is Disco Bear, even? Where are the boys? Disco Bear: *Finded them!* Here i am, i heard what ya said! *Walks to them!* But really, have you guys seen Cuddles anywhere, i couldn't find him, at all! Have ya seen him, or? Petunia: What? Wasn't Cuddles with you? Disco Bear: No. Wait! IF Cuddles isn't with you guys, then anything bad may happen to him right now, we must find him right now, then! OH YEAH! *Runs, uh, accidentally hits a wall* OW! *Somehow, they have found Fliqpy's secret room, they opened the door!* Toothy: Hello, anybody home? Don't worry, we are not them! *Suddenly, all of them is stuck on the door entry!* Disco Bear, Toothy, Giggles and Petunia: UGH! Stop pushing! Petunia, move it! Don't blame me! I'm not pushing! What are you doing? UGH! *They managed to get in, now!* Petunia: Sigh, finally! Ahem, hello, who's inside here? The light was on, so... WOW!.... OH MY GOD! *They found Fliqpy's dead body!* Disco Bear: *Walks to the body!* Woah, how, this is not a good sign. It looks like that this murderer care bear wasn't just killed, he was..... brutally eaten! And oh, he wasn't murdered by just any creature. But this was made by a.... *Dramatic close-up to Disco Bear's face* A WERE-RABBIT! Toothy: What in all of the burrito's name is a were-rabbit? Disco Bear: A Were-Rabbit is a very scary creature. It can kill and eat you, VERY easily btw! THAT easy that ya'll even dies! Giggles: Do you mean that, Cuddles? Is out there, killing people? Gosh, we must find him immediately! I am so sorry that he is inside this mess! *Cries!* Yeah, that's why! Daw! *Sobs!* *The window then crashes, and he came!* Narrator: And then, out of nowhere.... HE CAME BACK! Were-Rabbit: Rawr, hm, come on-o! HU-HA! Guys, i feel antsy, idk, but... Come on! Disco Bear: GUYS! Don't worry, i'll take care of him! Run out of here, right, now! OH YEAH! Giggles: NO! I'm staying right, HERE! Petunia: COME! ON! *Grabs Giggles with her!* Giggles: WAH! Petunia: *Runs outside with holding Giggles and Toothy follows them!* Come on, we must save ourselves right now! Toothy: You, you know, i think that Cuddles may been somewhere else, don't ya think, so? *Disco Bear flies out of the crashed window and hits a metal!* Disco Bear: WOAH! *Lands!* OUCH! Ugh! I'm sorry, Toothy, but... RUN! Run away! *The Were-Rabbit flies out of the window too, now!* Were-Rabbit: Come on! Heh, heh, heh, heh! I can feel it now, let's do this! Giggles: NO! PUT ME DOWN! *As Petunia is running!* *Points at a hiding spot* Maybe we can hide up there? Petunia: Hey, good idea, Giggles! *They all three climbs up!* Toothy: Ugh, after this, i just wanna go now somewhere to eat! *Petunia covers Giggles' mouth* Were-Rabbit: (In background) *They are hiding, we see Cuddles in the background!* Come on. Come on on! Okay! Where-ever you are? I won't hurt you, i want to... EAT you, yeah! *Fail to find them, luckily!* Petunia: PHEW! That was close, right, guys? *Giggles struggles to breathe!* Ooops, sorry, Giggles! *She let's her breathe!* Giggles: AH! Phew, it's not your fault, Petunia, don't worry. I would yell anyway, thanks, then! Petunia: Hm, i think we have to find Disco Bear! Uh, Toothy, can you please find Disco Bear so we can fix this solution, please? Toothy: Ah, anything for a pretty skunk! WEE! *Jumps out of it, and lands on a random lawnmower under the hiding place!* *Looks at the viewers* A beaver in a lawnmower? You may say stupid, I'll say funny as heck! *Drives away!* Narrator: So, Toothy was driving on a random lawnmower he just landed on, so he could find Disco Bear on his way. And luckily, he FOUND Disco Bear on the way! Toothy: *Stops!* Oh, Disco Bear! *Jumps out of the lawnmower!* Is.... Uh, are you okay, Disco Bear? How did you survive, btw? *Disco Bear is stuck, with metal, on him!* Disco Bear: Ugh, i luckily had buttplug on myself when he attacked me, ow! Toothy: But don't ya worry, old pal, i'll help you out of that thing! *Toothy manages to tie a rope on the back of the lawnmower and the metal thing* Ok, here we go, and, done! NOW! *Jumps on the lawnmower again and starts* I wonder how much this metal thing costs, btw? *Drives and it luckily got removed from Disco Bear!* Come on, Disco Bear! You're saved, now! Disco Bear: *Gets up!* Ugh, thank you, Toothy! Let's return to Giggles and Petunia, right, now! *Stands on top of the lawnmower, is what Disco Bear did, Toothy drives away with him!* Toothy: Sure thing, DB! *Laughs!* Narrator: So Toothy, with the lawnmower, returned with Disco Bear to Petunia and Giggles! Petunia: Huh, hey, Giggles, i hear a lawnmower *Looks outside the hiding thing* I think they have returned! Disco Bear: Yes, we are! *Driving to the girls, is what Toothy does, right now!* Well, it wasn't that long since we saw each other today, but still! OH! YEAH! Don't crash, Toothy! Toothy: Don't worry, Disco Bear, i know how to use a vehicle! *Stops, and they both gets out of the lawnmower, now!* Disco Bear: Good, but hey, The Were-Rabbit is still on the lose, somewhere, around, here! Giggles: Oh no!... Where is he? G-G-gulp! Petunia: Ugh, is there a way to take him down, btw? Disco Bear: My gun is useless against The Were-Rabbit! So the only solution for this problem right now is that we need a vampire, and well, i don't know any! *Shrugs* ???: <:), Did somebody say: "Vampire?" Baby? *Disco Bear, and the others looked behind themselves!* *End of Part 5!* Category:Blog posts